1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-tight type reciprocating compressor, and more particularly, to an air-tight type reciprocating compressor which can decrease discharge pulsation to reduce vibration on a discharge line as well as an overall value in a high-frequency band as a problem frequency.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a compressor is used to compress a refrigerant gas at a low temperature and low pressure state into gas at a high temperature and high pressure state. Particularly, the present invention is directed to an air-tight type compressor which is reciprocated by means of a piston.
The air-tight type reciprocating compressor is generally constructed in such a manner that a crankshaft is rotatably installed by means of a magnetic field formed on a stator and rotor within a body that maintains the air-tightness in the interior of the compressor and forms the external appearance thereof, and a piston which is reciprocated on a block, is connected to the one end of the crankshaft and discharges the pressurized refrigerant by the reciprocating movement thereof to a discharge pipe.
An example of conventional air-tight type reciprocating compressors is shown in FIG. 3. In construction, a case member 20, which has a discharge chamber where a discharging refrigerant is received, is coupled by means of a coupling means 30 such as a bolt to the one side of a pair of protrusions 11 formed on the lower part of a block 10, and a discharge pipe 40 is connected to the case member 20 to discharge the refrigerant to a condenser (not shown).
In more detail, on the block 10, there are provided a cylinder 12 along with a piston (not shown) is guided communicates with a tight surface 13 on which a valve plate (not shown) is installed and a discharge hole 14 which is adapted to discharge the pressurized refrigerant by the movement to the cylinder 12 to the discharge pipe 40 via the case member 20 coupled with the protrusions 11 by means of the coupling means 30.
A reference numeral `15` denotes a screw for securing each of the valve plate, a gasket (not shown) and a cylinder head (not shown) on the block 10.
If the piston moves towards the tight surface 13 and reaches a top dead center, the compressed refrigerant gas pushes the discharge valve for blocking the discharge hole of the valve plate and is received in the discharge chamber of the cylinder head. Next, the compressed gas which has been received in the discharge chamber flows into the case member 20 via the discharge hole 14 of the block 10 and is concurrently supplied to the condenser via the discharge pipe 40, a guide tube (not shown) and a discharge tube (not shown).
In the conventional air-tight type reciprocating compressor, however, there occurs a problem that as the discharge refrigerant gas flows along a single path formed on the block 10, the pulsation of the discharge pressure becomes increase. Of course, this is not solved even though the shape or path of the discharge pipe 40 is changed.
In addition, there occurs a problem that the increment of the discharge pulsation causes recent refrigerator models using the compressor to rise noise and vibration values. This should be of course improved.
Due to the increment of the pulsation of the discharge refrigerant gas, the discharge gas is directly supplied via a connecting pipe of the compressor with a refrigerator to the refrigerator side, thus to vibrate a cabinet of the refrigerator. Of course, this increases the amount of the vibration and noise generated from the refrigerator.